Haircut: A Maki chan Tale
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Maki decides to give herself a hair cut while Netto is babysitting her. Based on a true story with my cousins I wasn't babysitting, thank god. [Oneshot]


Maki lay down on her belly and gazed up at the TV screen where Kero had begun to host the evening news in her normal hyperactive way. "Isn't she great," Maki asked.

"She's very energetic," Dream noted.

"And she's on TV. I want to be on TV when I grow up," Maki said happily. "It will be fun. I can tell everything important that happened and people will watch me."

"But Kero is an adult," Dream pointed out.

"I think I look like an adult," Maki sulked.

Dream shook her head, "Not with pigtails," she said slowly. "You look like a five year old, Maki-chan."

"I do?" Maki gasped.

Dream nodded, "Yes, you do."

Maki looked a little upset and gazed back at the TV screen where Kero began to talk about the days sports. "Kero-san looks so grown up," she sulked. "Maybe if I had short hair…" she said slowly.

Dream eyed Maki, "Well you can ask your mom next time to get your hair trimmed," she said doubtfully.

Maki stood up, "But I won't go for another month," she whined. "I know there are scissors by Aunt Haruka's sewing machine. I'll just use those."

"Maki-chan, I don't think this is such a good idea," Dream said quickly. "I mean, you don't know how to cut hair."

"Oh come on," Maki said easily. "How hard can it be?" She eyed the gleaming scissors on the sewing machine table and stood on tiptoe to reach them.

Dream was beginning to panic, "Maki-chan, come on. You mom, Haruka-san and Netto-kun could get really upset. Especially Netto-kun, he's baby-sitting you."

"He's upstairs doing his homework," Maki muttered. "I can do this alone."

Dream finally gave up and linked out of the computer as soon as Maki had secured the scissors in her hands.

"Netto-kun!" she said loudly.

Netto jumped, half asleep at his desk. "What?" he asked.

"Maki-chan is going to cut her hair," Dream said quickly. "She won't listen to me."

"WHAT!" Netto yelped. "No way!"

"Why would Maki-chan do something like that?" Rockman asked Dream as Netto dashed downstairs.

"She wants to look more grown up so she can be a TV anchor," Dream stated.

"Huh?" Rockman asked in a puzzled voice.

Netto dashed down stairs and into the living room where he heard Maki humming. He dashed into his mom's sewing room preparing for the worst. Maki had managed to sheer off about four inches off her hair making it no longer past her shoulders but it hovered between her shoulders and her ears. Even worse was that the cut was horribly uneven. "Maki-chan, stop!" Netto yelled and reached for the scissors.

"Huh? Hey!" Maki protested as Netto pulled the sheers out of her hand.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Netto snapped.

Maki looked up at him, her lip trembling. "I wanted to look more grown up," she said softly.

"But you're five," Netto pointed out. "You're not supposed to look grown up."

"But…" Maki said.

"Don't talk," Netto said slowly. He looked at the floor and saw that several inches of hair layered the room. "Just, go get me the vacuum."

Maki nodded and did as she was told.

When Haruka and Sakura had returned from grocery shopping they saw Netto holding a relatively unhappy Maki with a really bad hair cut. "Oh my god…" Sakura said while almost dropping her groceries.

"She wanted short hair," Netto said in an annoyed voice.

"Why?" Haruka asked while trying not to laugh. It was always funny when it was someone else's kid.

"I wanted to be like Kero-san on TV…" Maki said softly.

"The news anchor?" Sakura asked. "Sweetie, you're only five!"

"That's what I said," Netto muttered while handing her to Sakura.

Haruka patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Netto will help me take in the groceries. You go take Maki-chan to the stylist."

"I can't believe she did that," Netto groaned.

"I don't see why not. You did the same thing when you were five. Got almost all of your hair too. It stuck straight up for months," Haruka said with a smile.

"What?" Netto asked disbelievingly while Rockman laughed in the background.

Sakura took Maki into the salon and their hair stylist smiled at them as they came in. "She got a hold of some scissors?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, "Can you, fix it?" she asked.

The stylist laughed, "Sure, happens all the time." She smiled at Maki, "Come on dear."

"Can it be short?" Maki asked.

The stylist noted that she would look like a boy if it was too short so she reached a compromise. "How about I layer it so that it looks shorter but it's really not," she said with a wink. "And your hair can stay in pigtails too, they'll just be shorter."

"Okay!" Maki said brightly.

The stylist cut and layered out the worst of Maki's damage to her hair and when it was done her hair was a good five inches shorter. Just long enough to be pulled into comfortable pigtails and short enough that Maki was happy.

"Thank you so much," Sakura said while paying for Maki's cut.

"No problem, my daughter did the same thing when she was three," she said with a laugh.


End file.
